It was for Recon I swear
by Mr Makulu
Summary: Sokka, Toph and Katara check out a firenation bar.  What could go wrong?  Set before the finale


**Author's Note: This is was originally based on something I had posted on an Avatar forum years ago that I thought could be fun to expand on.**

**This also marks Day 3 of my personal writing challenge.**

"So explain to me sugar queen why we're here?" Toph asked

Toph and Katara were standing in one of the firenations colonies.

" We're here for reconnaissance."

" Reconna-what?"

Katara: Reconnaissance. Sokka thought it would be a good idea to go out incognito and uncover the local community's awareness of the location of "the Avatar" and his companions. This will give us an indication of how long we can spend here to recuperate.

"First thing Katara," Toph replied. "stop using big fancy words. Second, where is Sokka the "genius".

"I'm not sure he was with us a minute ago."

"So the soldier says to the general "sir the peasants are revolting" and the general replies "I know, I can smell them from here"."

The sound of Sokka's voice and laughter drew Toph and Katara to a large group of drunks.

"Well Sokka seems to be enjoying himself." Toph remarked.

"Stop it Toph you know he's just trying to blend in." Katara reasoned.

The crowd parted slightly to reveal a drunk Sokka wearing a strange looking hat and hold a suspicious looking mug. "All bow to Lord Chuckles, King of Haha land."

"Yeah Katara," Toph said with smirk, "he's just blending in."

"SOKKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hey Toph, hey Katara." Sokka puts his arms around the two people sitting beside him. "look, I made some new friends."

"That's nice Sokka." Katara said with strained diplomacy. "But I think it's time to go home now."

"Hey the tall one is kinda cute." One of the drunks remarked. "Is she taken?"

"Doubt it." Sokka answered. "Don't let her face fool, On the inside, she is a nagger. All day it's just nag nag nag. Any guy that dates her would probably have to gag her to get some peace and quiet."

"SOKKA! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

"Yes Katara I know that." Sokka turned back to his drunk friend. "See what I mean, nag nag nag, it never stops."

Toph chuckled. "You know I think I like Sokka when he's drunk."

Katara grit her teeth so hard, listeners were sure they heard something break. "Look Sokka, we'll discuss this when we get home but let get out of here before..."

The Tavern door burst open as bunch of Firenation soldiers walked in. "Alright, we're here on official business." The leader stated. "The Avatar and his companions have been sighted nearby. We have been ordered to search your premise."

"...something like that happens."

The leader turned to one of the soldiers. "You there. Guard the door and make sure no-one suspicious leaves."

"Actually, I'm off duty." The soldier replied. "I just followed you here because they said you were heading to a bar."

"Oh well in that case..." The leader replied. "Go get yourself a drink and THEN GUARD THE DOOR AND MAKE SURE NO-ONE SUSPICIOUS LEAVES!"

"Yes sir."

The soldiers started to search the premise.

"Come on Sugar Queen," Toph whispered to Katara. "We can take-em."

"We're in the middle of a firenation colony," Katara answered. "If we show our bending we'll have the whole army after us. The best thing to do is not draw attention to ourselves."

The soldiers finished their search and returned to their leader. "Nothing here sir."

"Alright." The leader turned to crown. "Listen up. If any of you have any information about the Avatar speak now.

"The Avatar?" Sokka asked. "I know the Avatar, he's good friends him and me."

"Tell Sokka that." Toph remarked.

_The Soldiers walked up to Sokka. Katara and Toph tried to him first but they were suddenly cut off by spectators._

The Leader bent over so that he was eye to eye with Sokka. "If you know where the Avatar is, then I suggest you start talking."

Katara secretly prepped her water skin and whispered to Toph. "Alright, on my mark you make an opening, I'll get Sokka."

"Now your talking." Toph replied.

Before they were able to move, Sokka spoke first. "He's right here." He lifted Momo on to the table. "I give you the Avatar."

The leader rightfully didn't look convinced. "That's a lemur."

"Exactly" Sokka replied. "Why do you think the fire nation hasn't been able to catch the avatar for the last 100 years? Everyone thinks he was reborn as an air bender but in fact he reborn as a lemur." Momo at that moment stood up on his hind legs. "All hail the Avatar."

"All hail the Avatar!" The drunks replied

Katara hung her foredead in her hands. "You have got to be kidding me."

One of the soldiers approached the leader. "Perhaps we should take the lemur in for questioning. Just to be safe."

_Sokka grabbed Momo and held him defensively__ "_No! My lemur! Go get your own."

At point one of the drunks made a grab for Momo. "That reward is mine."

Only to be punched in the face by another drunk. "No it's mine."

At that moment a full on bar brawl started with the soldiers stuck in middle of it. Toph and Katara managed to drag Sokka and Momo away unnoticed until the came to the door which was still blocked by the off-duty soldier.

"Could you please let us pass?" Katara asked sweetly.

"I'm not really supposed to let anyone suspicious past."

"We're not suspicious." Sokka replied. "We're people."

"Oh, alright then." The soldier move out of the way. "have a good night then."

* * *

><p>When the three finally made it back to their campsite, Katara promptly dropped Sokka and started to walk off in a huff.<p>

"Great you're back." Aang said. "How did it go?"

"I HAVE NO BROTHER!" Katara shouted.

"Oh, not well?"

Toph shrugged. "Eh, it wasn't that bad, Snoozles just got drunk, started a bar fight, he managed to convince half the people there believe that he was truly insane and the other half that Momo was the Avatar.

Sokka turned to the lemur. "Momo, you never told me you were the Avatar."

_Momo tilted his head as Sokka started to go Teary eyed. _

"I thought we were friends. Friends do not keep secrets from each other."

* * *

><p><strong>And now comes the second part of the challenge. The story recommendation<strong>

**"Murder at the Haiku Club" by Do Wop.**

**This is one of the best modern day AU Avater stories I have ever read. Set as Sokka playing a Hard boiled detective, this story seamlessly combines the characters from the show with a classic noir setting. **

**The characters fit the roles they are given very well and author managed in corporate quite a few references to the show. That said I think that if you came across this story with no knowledge about anything related to it Avatar the last airbender, you could still enjoy this story.**

**As a Oneshot, I will admit that the story was over sooner than what I would have liked but in no way does that stop it from being well worth a read.**


End file.
